1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle, and more particularly to a split structure for ensuring rigidity of a split-type body frame.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a type of body frame for a motorcycle which is split into front and rear parts, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-213377. In this conventional body frame, a main frame is split into a front body and a rear body, such that an upper end of the rear body and a rear end of the front body are bolted together.
This conventional body frame has a problem associated with rigidity of the body frame because the front and rear bodies are secured to each other by merely bolting together a rear end of the front body and an upper end of the rear body, with such bolting being used at only one site at each of the right and left sides.